


Dream Boy

by bluedaywinner



Category: CNBLUE (Band)
Genre: Basketball, Basketball Championship, Bookstores, Coffee Shops, College, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Music, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedaywinner/pseuds/bluedaywinner
Summary: Stella, a nobody was suddenly chosen by Yong Hwa to be their new Team Manager, knowing that she has a crush on him. Stella couldn't say no to him because he used a trump card to turn the tables around. What's Yong's motive for doing such random thing? Why did he chose her among all the girls who's more than willing to be their manager? Why her?





	Dream Boy

**Author's Note:**

> [DISCLAIMER]
> 
> This story has basketball scenes but since I am not an enthusiast, there may be inaccuracies on terms.

**Chapter One**

Jung Yong Hwa is every girl's ultimate dreamboy; a perfect boyfriend material. Everyone admires him, even our school heads. I guess it's his divine privilege because aside from being the Basketball Team's Captain who, through his efforts, has brought home championship awards for three consecutive years now, he also is a consistent dean's lister, and a band vocalist.  I can't even remember a time when he isn't swarm by a group of girls who call themselves Yong's Angels, screaming and calling out his name especially during their basketball practices. They're so loud and irritating but Yong seems to be well adept at getting that much attention from them. I cringe everytime he makes face and then followed by his signature wink. But I'd love it if he does that to me alone. Yep, I'm greedy. 

Anyways, to continue my story about Yong, he became the team captain when he just joined the basketball team during his 2nd year. There were a lot of issues and speculations back then but the previous captain insisted that Yong should take his place. _"Trust me on this. He will bring us to the victory we've been longing for the past three years. He must."_ Captain Jong Hoon said in full assurance, patting Yong's head. No one knew why Captain Hoon was so confident about Yong but since he said so, the Coach and the members had to consider, but for one condition,  _"He must defeat you on a 3-on-3 game. He'll be the Captain of the other team. Fair enough?"_ Coach Sangwoo said with a straight face. It was a serious matter for the whole team because it would determine their fate for the next years.

They agreed on the rules of the game and started to play. As the game progressed, the gym was slowly filled with spectators. Everyone was holding their breathes because both teams never showed signs of giving up.  _"Who's that guy on the other team? Is he their Captain? He's putting up a good fight against Hoon's team and he's teammates seems to follow his lead."_ I overheard from behind, and guess who it was, Seungri, Hoon's bestfriend. He has keen eyes and is known to have never undermined anyone. He acknowledged Yong's innate skills as well as everyone else inside the gym. He showed everyone how monstrous his abilities are. His team won by an eight point difference which not only earned him the title as Captain, but the respect from Coach Sangwoo, the whole basketball team, and the rest of the student body. From that day on, he swore that he would lead his seniors to victory. 

Yong immediately assumed the position as point guard which holds a vital role on the team. They began to prepare for the first wave of basketball competitions for the summer season. The pressure that Yong had to shoulder during the preliminary rounds for the Interschool Basketball Cup was immense, yet he didn't fall back. He surprisingly delivered what was expected of him, even surpassed it. Indeed Yong is a prodigee. He's the best ball handler, dribbler and passer I have ever seen, and not only that, he leads the team perfectly as his offensive plays are totally insane, and His presence alone whenever he stands on the court demands authority over the opposing team. They won the preliminary rounds and made it to the finals in which they were hailed as Champions, for 2 straight years now.

All his seniors had graduated, and he will be graduating this academic year together with Jong Hyun, the Power Forward of the team which was Hoon's position before. This only means one thing, this year will be their last fight for a basketball championship title. I suddenly feel so empty. This whole graduation thingy saddens me to the core. I'm currently on my third year and I'll have to endure a year without a Jung Yong Hwa in the university. This is so frustrating. I haven't even said hi to him or have his autograph on my favorite white shirt I've been keeping since I was in my first year. Of course I've been maintaining my figure and i literally didn't grow an inch since then. Don't pity me because I'm fine with it. I don't want to get any taller than Yong when he finally confesses his love for me. Welcome to my delulu world ladies and gents.  

And while I was busy daydreaming about the day Yong and I would finally say I do to each other, I heard a familiar voice shouting from behind my back, _"Yah! I've been looking everywhere for you!"_ , it's Lee Jung Shin looking mad as hell, his steps are big and heavy, but I don't care. I'm not in the mood to talk to him even tho he's my childhood bestfriend. We've been bestfriends since we were on our mom's wombs because their bestfriends. Ironic right? Anyways, I know exactly why he's looking for me and I said no for god knows how many times already. He wants me to freaking cheer him up for the basketball try-outs! It's a total no for me. What would Yong think of me? As if he even knows my name.  _"Stop right where you are mister! I don't want to get dragged on your try-outs! I am not your baby sitter."_ I told him in full command, trying to look convincing which obviously didn't work. He's now in front of me when Kang Min Hyuk, the current shooting guard of the team, popped up out of nowhere. _"Is she the Stella you mentioned to us earlier? Let's go now, we don't want to keep our Captain waiting."_ I shot a what-the-hell-is-going-on look at Jung Shin. I expected him to explain but he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the basketball gym. We rushed towards the gym all the way from the roof top of our college building while on heels. Guys this days don't have that much consideration, do they?

We finally reached our destination and I was about to rant when I saw Yong sitting at the bleachers across us. He is drenched in sweat due to the intense practice regimen their manager developed just for them. God is this a divine punishment for my deluluness? I want to run away but my knees are wobbling like jellies. Damn Jung Shin, he's dead meat when we get home. That is if I ever have a chance to go home because my heart is beating at an insane rate, i think it'll explode any time now. What should I do? I don't want to die yet. 

And while I was busy dealing with my internal panic attacks, I wouldn't have noticed that Yong is already in front of me if he hadn't touched my forehead. _"Are you okay? Uhm Stella right?"_ I nod as a response. This is unbelievable, I can feel my body temperature rise but I have to act cool. No blushing and stuttering allowed.  _"Okay that's good. This means you can start with your manager duties now."_ Yong said with satisfaction keeping an uncanning smile on his face as he grabbed my hand for a handshake.

If this is dream, I would want to wake up now. I know it's an opportunity but I can't do this at all. I just have to tell them that all of this is just a misunderstanding and I'm free right? 


End file.
